New Beginings
by ElspethQ
Summary: Cell has just been defeated. What will Vegeta do now that there is nothing more to work towards. His life has turned upside down and he has no where to go and no one to turn to. After everything that has happened with The Woman how can he mend their very broken relationship. First ever fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta stood in the barren wastelands cursing, "Kuso!" Now what am I going to do?! Kakkerot is dead, the androids are destroyed, and . . . _she _will not let me return after all that has happened. That last part slipped past his lips before his brain could filter it out.

Both hands still clenched in fists at his side he closed his eyes, "What is the purpose of all of this. I should blow this place into the vastness of space. There is nothing here for me now!" He began to form a ki ball between his hands when the image of her face came to him. Somewhat startled, he squashed the little ball of energy and sat down to meditate.

What had happened between them had been an accident, a moment of weakness giving in to the lusts of the flesh, repeatedly. At first, he had planned to just use her to satisfy his carnal urges, but she had grown on him. _A poison that weakened him_, he once thought. The challenge of the chase, the seduction, the winning of the prize had been very sweet. The attachment to this weak creature with the warrior's spirit was definitely not planned. Even now, half way across the globe, he could feel her anger and he could sense his son's ki growing stronger. And there, he also felt a ki, stronger than Bulma's but nowhere near as strong as his infant son's. A new memory stirred, that weakling bastard, Yamcha. He would surely use this opportunity to obtain her good graces again. Vegeta conjured an image of the scarred warrior training a purpled haired youth. Vegeta scoffed, "better Kakkerot's spawn than that imbecile!"

_Why not train the boy yourself?_ A voice in the back of his mind said. _Besides, Kakkerot won't be gone forever, he will return sooner or later._ Vegeta opened his eyes and stood. That was what he would do. Train his son until Goku returned, then he would have his fight. _She won't take you back,_ nagged the voice in his head. _The others hate you as well, the only reason they kept quiet is dead now, _the voiced continued to nag. "I can handle them, they do not concern me!" But doubt crept back in and danced across Vegeta's mind. That witch has besotted me.

Thunder rolled in the distance. A storm was brewing. Vegeta looked around him and decided that this was not the place to be right now and took off looking for shelter. He flew for some time, dodging lightning before finding solitude in a cave. Sitting, he again stretched his discipline of ki to check on the whereabouts of his son and the woman he was more and more convinced was a witch. There they were safe at Capsule Corporation, their kis indicated they were sleeping finally. "It must not be storming there" , he thought as a smile crept across his lips, "she terrified of storms". "That's how it all began", he recalled. The memory of it as fresh as if it had happened moments ago, his skin tingled with the thought.

It had been a particularly hot summer and he had been training in the Gravity Machine all morning at three-hundred times the gravity of this wretched planet when all of a sudden everything stopped. The sudden loss of gravity made him topple over and fall very undignified to the floor. He got up and left the machine in search of the woman.

"Woman!" he bellowed, letting his frustration show as he entered the large kitchen.

"What now, your Majesty!" she yelled back, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Vegeta turned the corner from the kitchen and looked up the stairs in the direction of her voice. There she came down the stairs wrestling to attach some bobble to her delicate ear. She was wearing a red short dress that accentuated her in all the right places. A slight flush came over him but was washed away quickly with agitation, "she must be getting ready to go somewhere with the loser. Why does she waste her time with him", he thought.

She stood before him with her body challenging him. "Well, I haven't got all day! What did you do to it this time!" her foot tapping impatiently.

"I did nothing to it! It just stopped", he barked back at her. He was becoming increasingly annoyed at her lack of respect and it must have shown because before he could sling another insult in her direction she began to walk away. "I'm busy right now, oh Prince of the Saiyans, but my father can look at it when he returns tomorrow".

"What! If you think I am going to wait that long you are mistaken!" he threatened. He spied a clip holding her hair atop her head. "If I can't do what I want, neither can you!" Without warning her grabbed the clip and removed it, letting the soft blue curls sprawl across her shoulders. He heard the low rumble of thunder but couldn't be sure if it was a storm brewing or her. She whirled around, eyes filled with anger. Now, he would at least get a verbal sparring. It was not as useful as training his body, but it kept his mind active. He would match his superior wit to hers. She was the only creature on the blasted planet capable of matching wits against and he looked forward to their daily onslaught of insults. "Either you fix the machine or I will continue to following you around and make your pathetic existence miserable until you do" he said, tossing the clip back at her.

She looked at her watch and features softened. "I have an hour before my date gets here, so I will take a quick look. But make no mistake, I do this because I want to, not because you made me!" She left to retrieve her toolbox full of diagnostic equipment. He went to the kitchen and began eating whatever he found in the ice box to suit his palate.

He was on his third bowl of pasta when the phone rang. The woman was looking into the repairs and had therefore not heard the phone. Vegeta let it ring until it was answered by another small machine. He heard the voice of an unfamiliar man begin "Ms. Briefs, this is Kenny, I've had something come up and I won't be able to make our date. I'm sorry. I will call you when I am in town again." Vegeta's eyebrows rose with intrigue. "She was going out and it was not with the loser."

Vegeta saw a chance to get her mad again and began to make his way back to the Gravity Chamber. He loved to make her mad. He entered the chamber, closed the door and saw her crawled up under a piece of the control panel, unaware that he was there. Her dressed had risen and her pale thighs were visible from where he stood. He had forgotten what it was he had come in here to say as he stood there staring at her. A flush began to fill him and he knew he had to escape that room. Her very presence was arousing him, not that it hadn't in the past. Quite the opposite, he had often been turned on by her but she was otherwise attached to another male.

He had noticed her the first time on Namek, but she had been too young then. But when he was wished back she had matured. She also was no longer afraid of him and treated him with utter disrespect as if she were a Saiyan and couldn't be blasted into oblivion. She never backed down from a good fight. She may have been a weak creature physically, but her brain and courage was Saiyan. That's what first attracted him to her. That and she had curves now that she didn't have on Namek. He had been diligent in doing his best to chase away the other suitors but she never seemed interested in him and he pushed the idea from his mind and focused on training. She was nothing more than a distraction he did not need.

"Not finished yet!" he accused.

She slid from under the control panel in a huff, causing her dress to go up to her waist. He caught of glimpse of her undergarments but pretended he did not. "You've really messed it up this time" she began, wiping her hands on a towel. "The circuit board is completely melted and will have to be replaced." She began to smooth out her dress when she noticed grease on it. She felt her hair and it was disheveled all around, pieces falling onto her face. "Look what you've done! It's ruined! My dress, my hair! Could this day get any worse!" She began pacing and cursing at him. He was even more turned on and hoping she didn't notice. Then, that little voice in the back of his head started again. "Why care if she notices. She is not attached to anyone. Now's your chance. What is there to lose? Feed this hunger like you would fill your stomach, and it will go away."

She opened the chamber door and was about to exit when a loud crash of thunder filled the dome. She hesitated and Vegita could smell the fear rising in her. His hesitation lost nad the preditor once again filled him. Something must have changed in the way he glared at her because she stopped and turned to face him. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Without warned he rushed her, the force of which pushed her against the back wall of the chamber. He kissed her long and passionately, placing his hand behind her head to pull her in closer. After a moment of surprise she returned the kiss. When she pulled away gasping for air he saw the desire in her eyes as well. He had not smelled another man on her in a while and judging by how easily she melted into his kiss it had been a while since she too had coupled last.

He braced his hand on the wall behind her, but left the weight of his torso against her. She could feel his excitement pushed against her. He wrapped a finger around a loose lock of hair, "It looks better this way." She blushed. "If I had known it was this easy to shut you up, I would have done it earlier". He leaned in to give her another kiss but she stopped him. "I have a date" she said plainly. He heard the disappointment in her voice. "No, he called and cancelled. Kenny, I think his name . . " but before he could finish the sentence she kissed him. He hungered for her kiss and more. He moved his hands up her thighs and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him. Her dampness was pushed against his excitement. She arched her back and moaned. "Not here", she whispered. He certainly was not going back into the house to clumsily find her room so he quickly carried her back to his guest quarters on the far end of the compound. He carried them back to his room and paused as he lay her down. He looked into her eyes. He was not going to be accused of rape in the morning but doubted his self control is she tried to stop him now. It had been far too long since he felt release with a female. She nodded and whispered "yes" to his unspoken question. The remainder of the night was a flash of skin and sweat and sweeter things. In the morning he woke first, showered, and left to find seclusion to contemplate. . .

A familiar ki tickled his senses and brought him from his reverie. He opened his eyes and saw Trunks coming in fast on the horizon. The storm had all but stopped and the sun began creeping up in the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore this intrusion. "The brat is pissed. Great, just what I need, another round of questioning!" He was too much like his mother, emotional and full of questions Vegeta did not want to answer. The next thing Vegeta felt was a punch to the back of his head.

He stood and stretched his neck from side to side. The boy stood in a fighter's stance. Vegeta stared at him. "Did you come here for a fight, boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings – Chapter 2

"What is your problem?!" Trunks raged at his father. "Mother told me not to expect much from you, but . . . but . . .I expected more." Vegeta just glared daggers at his future son. How dare he speak to me like that, despite the fact that he was right. He did let Bulma fall when Dr. Gero had targeted them. That was the reason why he let them fall. Someone else was bound to save the foolish creature and not reveal his one and only weakness. Gero would have been relentless if he had only known that he himself held two lives as precious at Kakarot held the whole human race. Gero would have killed Bulma and the brat for sure.

Trunks waited silently for his father to complete the internal debate before he would get an answer. They stared at each other for a while before Trunk's temper got the better of him. "Did you want to be free of your responsibility so badly you would let them die when you had the power to save them? Am I that much of a disappointment to you?" The image of future Trunk's body lying lifeless popped into Vegeta's mind. Vegeta's twisted mind had seen the woman and brat laying in a twisted mangled mess. The imagery was too intense for him and he didn't know how to interpret these feelings or what to do with them. So he did what came naturally and lunged for Trunks.

The two sparred evenly for several hours, Trunks being careful to keep his power level even with his father. Finally, Vegeta spoke "I was protecting them," was all Vegeta offered mid kick. Trunks nodded in understanding. He knew that was all his father was going to stay on the matter. Trunks sat on the ground surveying the damage the two of them had created. Vegeta, tired and sore, finally relented to his fatigue and sat as well.

"She cried, I thought you should know that. She cried when you did not come home." Trunks pleaded. Vegeta closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat. "Mother misses you. She wants you to come home."

"That witch has gotten into your head too, I see" Vegeta questioned without looking up at him. Trunks smiled, he had gotten through the rough exterior and was hopefully making sense. "Go hide under your mother's skirts, boy! You are not up to further sparring". Trunks took his dismissal well. He understood his father needed time to be alone and think. Trunks levitated into the sky and turned towards Capsule Corp, "I will keep your return a surprise." Trunks offered over his shoulder with a weak smile. The only reply he heard was "Hn" and he flew off.

Vegeta sat and pondered his son's statements. How could she want me to return? Did she truly understand him, even more than he understood himself? The thought of her crying over his disappearance made Vegeta's chest tighten in what he could only come to call regret, for lack of a better word.

He recalled when he returned from space the first time and he found out she was pregnant with his heir. She was in the kitchen creating a concoction of mixed flavors that would never have otherwise been acceptable to any palate. That should have been his first clue, but he was oblivious in his own frustrations for not having achieved the Legendary status of Super Saiyan. Her torso was hidden from view by the kitchen island as he approached.

He had been home a little over twenty-four hours when he finally cornered her in the kitchen. If he hadn't known better she was avoiding him by staying locked up in the lab. He could have sworn she slept there too. She sure was not in her chambers when he went to call on her last night and he was too irritated to seek her out then. Now he was rested and fed and felt like a good game of cat and mouse. He would determine why the Earth Witch, the Woman had avoided him thus far. She sure invaded his mind during many days and nights while he was gone.

He snuck into the kitchen and assumed his usual post of leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face as he watched her eat the most disgusting food he had ever seen. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body and she seemed to have more curves than he remembered, or was it lust from a lack fulfillment these last six months. He didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that she was not where she was supposed to be last night and he wanted to know why. Why she wasn't there and why it was bothering him so much. He had tried to trace her movements though the house using her ki but found her ki erratic and this made him anxious.

He phased in behind her and before she registered his presence he place his hands arms around her and nipped at her neck. She leaned in further. Kami, she responded to him as if it were barely six days he was gone, not six months. He could feel her body pressed against him and he could feel that there was suddenly more of her to hold. He froze in confusion before he spun her around to look at her. Her eyes flew open wide in a startle and for the briefest of moments his stoic mask slipped to reveal his shock at her very much pregnant state.

How could she be pregnant? Not that they had any agreement to her being celibate while he was away. Come to mention it there was never any discussion of "while I am away". He had just left. No warning. No plans. Just gone. What did he expect her to do. He became angry that she betrayed him and he growled. Bulma, frightened for the child within backed off. She was not sure why Vegeta was so angry. She had never seen that look in his eye before and it frightened her. For Vegeta the fear in her eyes was all he needed to see, it explained everything. After he left she had gone back into the arms of her ex-lover and gotten herself knocked up.

For the first time in all he could remember he was afraid of what he might do so, he left. He flew as far away from Capsule Corp, from her, and from that whelp in her stomach as he could. He came back once when she was not at home to inform her father to restock and prep the spaceship. He came back another time to take the space ship and leave. He was done. He would keep his end of the agreement and defeat the androids, defeat Kakarot, and leave. Leave to reclaim the shattered remains of Freeza's kingdom for himself as king. The way it should have been all along. With a solid plan ahead of him he should have been content to train with that wretched witch's poison free of him. The only problem was, he wasn't.

Three agonizing months passed until he received a communication from the woman's father. It was a picture. A picture of a baby boy with purple fuzz on his head and a tale wrapped around his mother's arm. "I have a son!" Vegeta proclaimed to the asteroids that he was defending his ship from. With new found pride and honor Vegeta pushed himself beyond reasonable limits, beyond unreasonable limits and further. With all he had and an image of his newborn son he defeated his enemy and ascended to the Legendary.

The sun, which only seemed to rise an hour ago was now setting, casting long shadows in the sand. A hot shower would be nice he debated. "I will not grovel and beg woman, I am stronger than that!" he shouted to setting sun. The blue vixen had truly gotten under his skin. Before Vegeta realized it, he was headed back to Capsule Corp, back home.


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings – Chapter 3

When Vegeta finally arrived at Capsule Corp it was late, real late. Although he had been suppressing his ki, he allowed just enough to flow into the compound to determine the whereabouts of its inhabitants. Everyone was asleep, most importantly The Woman was asleep. He was tired, hungry and not feeling up to verbally sparring with The Woman tonight. He was sure it would be a long one. He flew to his balcony and found the doors unlocked, silently he entered. He stood motionless, afraid his very presence would bring unwanted company. The walls were medium blue and the carpet was royal blue. That was one of the reasons he chose this room. The large four poster bed and private bath had been another. That and this was the only room that didn't smell like someone else. He thought of that shower with it marble and glass walls and what he and The Woman had done in there. . .

Usually there late night romps were in her room but she couldn't wait for him to come to her so she came into his room. When she didn't find him there but heard the shower running the blue vixen decided she would _sneak_ up on him nude in the shower. But he knew she was there the entire time and when she opened the glass shower door he moved quickly and pulled her in with him. At first she screamed at getting wet but then he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. When they came up for air she coyly said "Now my clothes are all wet" and made a pout with her lips. "We'll have to fix that" he managed to growl out in response as he took off her clothes. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and they made their way to his bed. When he woke up the next morning he realized he had slept in. He looked across the pillow at her and thought about last night. He had allowed her to intrude on him in his private chambers. The game and playing field had changed. What was even more disconcerting he hadn't even tried to deny her, he felt her encroach on his space and was unable to fight excitement he felt. This was not good. She was controlling him and it had to stop. Their little game was distracting him from his purpose. Or was that the game all along? Getting angry he slipped from her grasp, packed his bags, all the food he could get his hands on and headed to the spaceship. When she woke up later that morning, he was gone.

After what seemed like an eternity he shook his head to clear his thoughts and removed his boots and what remained of his tattered armor and made his way to the bathroom. His rooms smelled as he remembered, of lavender and vanilla. He turned the hot water on and climbed in the shower. He winced in pain as the hot water worked the kinks in his neck and soothed his sore muscles.

Once he was clean was walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs and sleeping pants. He was shocked they were still there; he thought The Woman would have disposed of any of his belongings he left behind. He dressed quickly and padded his way out of his room and down the hallway and then the stairs until he met with his final destination, the kitchen. He opened the fridge and started eating just about everything. An hour or so later, feeling full and sleepy, he left his mess and made his way back to his bed. He pulled back the sheets and sunk into the softness of the bed. It only took moments and Vegeta passed out, oblivious to the world around him or the pair of blue eyes looking up at him from the floor.

Trunks had woken sensing an unfamiliar presence in the house. Apprehensively he escaped the confines of his crib and crawled to his mother's room. She was asleep. _There it is again,_ he thought as he sensed the presence again coming from down the hall. He crawled back the way he came and saw a dark man walking barefoot quietly though the house. Trunks crawled after him but was not able to follow down the stairs so he sat and waited, debating if he should cry and alert the others or not. The man made him feel _safe _and did seem like he _knew where he was going_ and that he _belonged _here, so he waited. Trunks was about to fall asleep at the top of the stairs when he heard the man returning so he hid and waiting. He watched as the man walked down the hallway slowly. Trunk followed quickly behind and was in the room when the man shut the door. He watched as the man got into bed and fell asleep.

_Stuck._ Trunks realized. He couldn't reach the doorknob and was stuck in the room with the stranger. He did his best to keep quiet and realized it didn't seem to matter. The man was out cold and didn't take notice of him. He stayed calm thinking his mother would find him when she woke and found him not in his crib so it was a mattered of making himself comfortable until then. He lay on the floor a while but it got chilly. _I'm sure he won't mind_ Trunks thought as he climbed up in the bed with the stranger, made his way under the covers and lay down. He felt the heat radiating off of the dark man and hen was drawn to the warmth and as he fell asleep he felt an arm wrap him in closer. Warm and content Trunks drifted off to sleep.

Bulma awoke to the sun shining brightly in her room. She stretched lazily out and her eyes drifted to the clock. 10:45 the red numbers barely registered. She jumped up in a startle. _Trunks is usually up by now, is he sick? _She quickly grabbed her blue silk dressing gown and ran to Trunk's room. Seeing he wasn't there and smelling the food from the kitchen she walked down stairs. Her mother must have tended him this morning.

Bulma entered the kitchen to find her mother smiling and cooking away. She looked around for Trunks. He wasn't in his highchair or on the floor. "Mom, what are you doing?" Bulma asked eyeing huge piles of pancakes and sausage. "What dear? Oh, brunch silly. When those three get up they're going to want to eat!" she replied in a sing-song fashion. Bulma knew her mother was ditzy and just left it alone. "Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked. Without blinking she replied as natural as can be, "with his father." Bulma took a step back. Now she knew her mother must really be confused and must mean her father.

She walked around the kitchen and headed to the living room but her father was not there, nor was he in the laboratory. She finally found him in the library reading an old magazine. "Dad, where's Trunks, Mom said he was with you?" she questioned when she didn't see her son. He looked up from the magazine and scratched the cat's head. "I haven't seen him this morning, maybe he is with that young lad." Bulma was beginning to panic. Maybe he was with older Trunks. Without any more questions she made her way to the guest room Trunks was staying in. She passed by Vegeta's room, giving a longing glance to see him step out of that door. She went to the next door. Yamcha had once stayed in this room for a while. She knocked lightly and heard future Trunks' voice, "come in!"

She opened the door and walked in, eyeing the room. He noted the worry look on her face and stood. "What's up?" he asked. "Have you seen Trunksie?" She asked. "No, but let me see if I can track him. Don't worry Mother." He tried to reassure her. He closed his eyes and let his Ki find his younger self. He was worried his mother had come in to beg him to stay. He was scheduled to return to his own time line later that day. He felt a faint ki and then his ki hit a brick wall. His eyes flashed wide and this worried his mother. "It's okay, relax" he said in attempt to calm her, placing his hands up. The last thing that needed to happen right now was his mother to go flying next door with half-cocked and he knew who's ki it was, Father's.

"Trunks is sleeping in the next room, but we must be quiet." "What, I don't . . ." she began to question. "It will all make sense in a minute, just be as quiet as you can." He showed her down the hall suppressing his ki, careful to not wake his father up. He crept to his Father's door and hesitated to touch the doorknob as if it would burn him. He sneaked a peak at his mother and she looked at him with confusion. _What is going on and who is behind that door with her son?_ She started to become indignant but the fear in Trunk's eyes made her stop. He forced down his fear of disrupting his father with the curiosity of how did his younger self wind up in the room to begin with. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

The light from the hall and the sun intermingled to leave the room glowing in a calm aura. Vegeta lay on his back with his right arm slung over his eyes and nestled along side of him was little Trunks. Vegeta's left arm cradling him protectively. The older version of Trunks was about to close the door when Bulma disappeared and reappeared next to him with a camera. Before he could protest his mother snapped a picture of the sleeping duo. Neither stirred at the intrusion. Trunks closed the door and turned to see his mother smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings – Chapter 4

Little Trunks awoke startled to the unfamiliar sights and sounds of Vegeta's room. At first he felt all warm and cozy and then he remembered he was still trapped in this room with the stranger and the stranger was holding him. By now Vegeta was sleeping with his mouth gaped open. Trunks squirmed and wriggled free from the man's hold and approached his face. He was hungry and wet and wanted his mother and this man was going to fix it. So, instead of crying he climbed on top of Vegeta's chest and stared at him, debating what to do next. Vegeta let out a faint snore and Trunks reacted before his mind processed the actions and he slapped Vegeta in the face. Vegeta scrunched his face and Trunks found it amusing and let out a giggle. Trunks popped him in the face again to see what reaction he would get but instead of a giggle his eyes flew open wide in surprise as the sleeping man beneath him woke suddenly with a growl.

Meanwhile Bulma hurried in the kitchen preparing a late breakfast feast. On hearing the clanging from the kitchen her mother entered to investigate. "Oh my, what are you all worked up about?" Bulma twirled to look at her mother, "We're going to need more food, lot's more food, HE'S HOME!" Bunny smiled knowingly. Vegeta had returned and Bulma's heart was singing. Bunny knew that although she had prepared breakfast already it was not enough to feed this many Saiyans. Together the two hurriedly worked on making everything they could think of that Vegeta would want.

All of a sudden the pair heard, "What the HELL! Woman! Come get your brat!" Bunny was not shocked over the language, that was pretty tame for Vegeta and so she barely acknowledge the rant coming from upstairs. Kami knows her own daughter had a colorful vocabulary. Bulma on the other hand was taken aback by Vegeta's term of endearment towards their son and bellowing for her. _Didn't he want to spend any time with his own flesh and blood? _

Bulma wiped her hands off on a dishcloth and proceeded, rather annoyed, to rescue her son from her. . . her what? _What exactly is he to me?_ She pondered, her pace slowed by her thoughts. Lover, ex-lover, boyfriend? The problem was she was sure of how she felt towards him but did he feel anything towards her? "Women!" Vegeta called again. She quickened her pace and opened the plain wooden door to Vegeta's room.

Trunks definitely did not need rescuing, quite the opposite in fact. Vegeta laid in his bed, face frozen in its usual façade. On his chest still sat Trunks, drooling and giggling, slapping his father in the face to which Vegeta could only close his eyes, count to ten, and try his best to remind himself this child was the whole reason he was still on this mud ball and not blast the thing off of him. Bulma stood in the doorway doing her best to suppress the laughter that was choking her to escape. Vegeta growled in warning. He was really pushing his limits with the Brat and the Woman. He turned his head to face the door, "Get this brat off of me!" he demanded harshly. Trunks' response was to mimick his father and return the growl. He returned his gaze to his son and then back to the Woman as if to say, do you see this? Bulma entered the room, still amused at the sight of the two of them and smiled to herself. "Don't do that to Da-Da. Come on now Trunksie, time for a clean diaper and breakfast," Bulma cooed as she picked Trunks up and placed him on her hip.

Food! That got both Saiyan's attention. Vegeta stared at Bulma and for the first time in a long time he took in her figure, pregnancy had treated her well. Gone was the body of the teenager who seduced him and here, standing so close he could smell the hint of cherry blossom lotion, was the Woman who still tempted him. He didn't realize he was staring until Bulma bent down and have him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm happy you're home!" He knew she meant it by the look in her eyes. He said nothing but silently watched her as she left his room and closed the door behind her. Vegeta felt a tightness in his chest and in his pants. "Damn it to Hell!" he fumed as he pulled himself from the bed to the shower. _Yes, a cold shower would work nicely,_ he thought as cursed his body for once again betraying him to that witch of a woman.

Bulma cleaned up Trunks and brought him down for breakfast. She fastened him in his high chair and gave him some Cheerios. She blushed when her mother asked "So, how it he?" Bulma had not failed to seen the reaction her one kiss had gotten and she was already thinking how things would be later that night. They had A LOT of catching up to do, after all the last time they lay together was the night he gave her Trunks. Bulma shook her head to clear her mind. Yes, they had a lot of catching up to do and some of it was not going to be pleasant. Bulma didn't realize it until her mother spoke that her mother was looking at her with a faint smile in her eyes.

"I was thinking your father and I would take Trunksie to the zoo, and then to that diner with the playground," her mother said. Bulma blushed again. _She knows!_ "I'm sure the two of you would like some alone time," she winked. Bulma groaned but before the conversation could go any further her father walked in the room followed by the older version of Trunks.

"Good morning everyone!" Dr. Briefs announced. Chibi Trunks got excited, "Paw-Paw!" he called as the old man ruffled the boy's hair. Big Trunks looked around sheepishly, "Is he awake?" he asked. "I'm standing right here, boy!" Vegeta responded before assuming his regular place at the table as if the last almost eighteen months had never happened. Chibi Trunks watched from his chair, sizing the Stranger up. Everyone sat down and Bunny filled the table with platter after platter of wondrous dishes. _Kami, I've missed this! _Vegeta thought and allowed himself to enjoy this moment.

Big Trunks chanced a glance as his father and reached for a waffle, but before his hands could reach their goal they were slapped back by Vegeta's. "That is for slapping me this morning, repeatedly, and we wait for your grandmother to sit before we eat!" Vegeta declared. Trunks was surprised, his father waited for his grandmother to finish serving and sit before he ate. He respected the Briefs. This made his heart swell with a new found pride. Finally all sat and began to eat. Bulma proceeded to try and feed Chibi Trunks some sort of pureed food and somewhere around Vegeta's eighth plate he stopped and set down his fork. Bulma had barely started to eat and her coffee was cold. She looked tired and frustrated. From what he could tell she had her hands full with their son and secondly, she was completely unaware of the child's ability to eat regular food. Vegeta took a waffle from his plate and tossed it on the table of the highchair. Before Bulma could snatch it up and complain Chibi Trunks had it and was gnawing away at it. He growled in response, but is sounded more like a cat purring than a warning. Vegeta only raised one brow when he heard him. _This seemed. . . right, _ Vegeta thought returning his attention to Bulma's glare.

"What do you think you are doing? The doctor said. . ." she began but was cut off by Vegeta who nonchalantly interrupted, "He has all of his teeth and should be eating meat, real food." Vegeta handed him a sausage link. Bulma watched cautiously, prepared in case he should choke. A few tense minutes later she relaxed as he finished his second link. Big Trunks sat silently, observing. His father made eye contact a few times as if sizing him up and an unspoken conversation promised that they would talk later. Trunks was surprised, to say the least, that he caught his father looking proudly at the younger version of himself and his mother.

Bulma finished her breakfast and sipped her now fresh cup of coffee. She sighed contently. _This may work after all,_ she thought as she looked at the sight of domestic bliss in front of her. Vegeta quietly stood from the table, deposited his dishes in the sink and began to walk away. He stopped momentarily to look back at Bulma and then climbed the stairs to his room, leaving the door open. Bulma felt a soft hand on her shoulder as her mother nodded at the staircase and said "Go." Bulma left in search of Vegeta.

Bunny turned and addressed the remaining men in the room, "Let go to the zoo!" she said. Dr. Briefs understood, kissed his wife on the cheek and went to get the car. Bunny cleaned up Chibi Trunks and grabbed his diaper bag. Big Trunks sat there lost. What was he supposed to do while his parents were, well, you know. He couldn't help it and blushed. "You too, I bet you haven't seen a zoo before, you'll love it!" Bunny exclaimed. Before Big Trunks knew what had happened he found himself on an outing with his grandparents.

Bulma found herself as giddy as a school girl and as nervous as virgin on her wedding night as she approached Vegeta's door. Uncertain of what she would find she entered the dark room, certain she was being hunted. The door shut behind her and she heard the lock click. Before she knew what hit her, her body was pressed against the wall by Vegeta's as he kissed her feverishly. He was possessed man in the desert and she was his water, his salvation. She came up for air and felt like she was drowning. His power emanated off of him in waves that made her dizzy. She felt his desire and lust and she succumbed to it.


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings – Chapter 5

Bulma woke in the fading light to the familiar sounds of the GR. Her body sore, she lay there for a moment wondering if she should be upset to find herself alone once again. But her heart was too happy to think about that right now. Vegeta was home and in his usual routine, but was he going to stay? She opened one eye and then the other and was slightly confused to wake in her own room. She raised up and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. "No," she said to no-one in particular, "I am not going to push him." She decided to allow him to adjust to this new life before she would ask him if he intended to stay.

She made her way to the bathroom for a hot shower. She allowed herself to linger under the hot spray and enjoy the feeling of everything being whole in her life. When the water finally started to run cool she pulled herself away and dressed, choosing a navy blue spring dress and some sandals. She sat at her vanity and applied a small amount of makeup. She wanted to look nice but not falsely made-up. She reached for the perfume but stopped herself, _he didn't like all of these smells_ she recalled. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a car door.

Bulma left her private quarters and headed to the kitchen where she ran into her parents. Chibi Trunks was asleep. Bulma reached for him but was stopped by Bunny, "Oh' I've got the tiny dear. He's all worn out from such a fun day. I will change him and put him to bed." Bulma placed a light kiss on Trunk's forehead, "G'night baby." She looked up to see her father staring at her. "What?" Dr. Brief's just shook his head saying, "he looks good on you" as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Bulma realized she was once again, alone. She went out the back steps to find the older version of her son staring at the GR, lost in thought. "I'm going to order some takeout, I bet you could go for another round?" He turned startled and smiled. His mother was looking radiant and he could not recall her every appearing so happy in all of his memories. His smile widened. Yes, Vegeta made her happy. Bulma thought the smile was for the food and went back inside to order dinner for herself and the two saiyan super-sized appetites.

Trunks returned to staring at the GR, wondering what had transpired that made his father change his mind. Did his conversation with him several days ago make the difference? In a way he was jealous that Chibi Trunks would know this man his mother adored and hopefully this new man would mean more to this Bulma than the coarse and callous one his own mother knew in their timeline.

Bulma hung up the phone and all she had to do know is wait for the mounds of food to be delivered for her "party" of three. She poured herself a glass of water and watched out the back window of the kitchen, overlooking the GR, and felt pity. Pity for Trunks who stood lost waiting for any sign of his father's acceptance. She knew he would have to return to his own timeline soon and would probably not return. Bulma prayed to Kami that Vegeta would show him some inkling of the man she knew he hid deep, deep inside that she saw when no-one else was around. Maybe then he could have peace.

Then it happened, the whirling of the GR came to a halt and the door opened. When Vegeta did not exit Trunks took it as an invitation and entered. Moments later the door closed and the engines engaged. Neither emerged for several hours. Vegeta was the first to exit. He was wearing his blue spandex and blue tank top. He looked sweaty but otherwise undamaged. Without a word he began walking through the kitchen, passing Bulma, and proceeded up the stairs. Bulma contained her outrage at being ignored. _It's been a long and stressful 24 hours, cut him some slack_, she thought. So she sat and she waited. Next came Trunks, looking a little more worse-for-wear than his father. He stopped in the kitchen and opened a bag of food and inhaled deeply. He closed the bag and walked into the living room. "Hi mom" was all he said as he went up stairs. Bulma heard both showers running.

Fifteen minutes later Trunks emerged and joined Bulma in the living room. Bulma turned to face him. "What did he say?" she questioned him the moment he settled into the couch. "Nothing," He replied seeming neither saddened or angry. The shock was written all over her face so Trunks offered more, "He didn't have to." Bulma was still confused but whatever was said or happened was between the two of them and either they will tell her when they chose to or not at all. One thing Vegeta was good at was keeping secrets and she figured his son was probably the same.

Another ten minutes later Vegeta came down the stairs and walked past the two watching television on the couch and sat at the kitchen table. Bulma jumped up followed quickly by Trunks and began serving Vegeta his meal. Vegeta's eyes followed Bulma wherever she went but he said nothing. Bulma made conversation with Trunks about sending some care packages with him when he went but did not force conversation with Vegeta.

When Vegeta ate his fill he glanced at Bulma and then at Trunks, the two were chattering away. They were comfortable with each other, at ease, which was something he was not. Without saying a word or chancing another glance he stood up from the table and made his retreat. This day had been filled with too many firsts and he needed to escape. As soon as the backdoor closed he heard Bulma say "He needs his space" presumably stopping Trunks from chasing after him. He was glad she understood. One of many understandings they seem to have formed in what little time they had together. She was right, he still needed time to sort this whole foreign mess out. Of all the things he had expected, a warm welcome followed by a day of mind numbing sex was not it. He ran his fingers through his hair and flew off.

Trunks and Bulma cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. Bulma waited up as long as she could but sleep claimed her around 2 in the morning. Vegeta had still not returned home. She woke up to Chibi Trunk's wailing and still Vegeta was not home. Time, she would give him time.

The frantic morning pace finally eased as Bunny began loading a basket with capsules containing everything from household gadgets, tools, clothes and food. The care package was almost ready which meant Trunks would be leaving soon. Still Vegeta did not come. Trunks prepped the time machine and loaded the care package carefully in, making sure there was enough room to maneuver the controls. He climbed down from the capsule and said his goodbyes, save one. . . Vegeta, the legend reborn, especially in the eyes of the son who never knew him. Trunks heart sank as he climbed back into the cockpit and fastened himself in. His father wouldn't say goodbye, was it too difficult for him? Did he not care as he seemed to over the last several days? Or was he misreading his father's quiet and pensive demeanor? He looked over this perfect world one last time and then he spotted him, standing off to himself, _Father_. Vegeta nod in acknowledgement and raised two fingers in the air. Trunks smile beamed as he dialed in the controls to home, anxious to tell his mother everything about this time he could with a heart full of hope.

Bulma never saw Vegeta and after the time machine left she withdrew to the compound to busy herself in an attempt to stave off the loneliness she was left with. By the time lunch came she was alerted to an all familiar sound, the GR whirring into life. Vegeta was back at it. Lunch was served and again Vegeta's absence was felt. Bulma, not wanting to push him further than he was willing to go, left his plates on the counter and went on about her day. When the same thing happened at supper she repeated the courtesy. Trunks was bathed and put to bed. Bulma continued with her evening routine as it had been while Vegeta was away except for tonight she stay in her room waiting for him to come to her.

She was certain the GR shut down at 1 and she heard his footsteps pad across the carpet in the hallway, stopping before her door. Her heartbeat quickened as she strained to listen, anxiously awaiting him to slip into her room. She wanted to talk to him, to touch him, to have him hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Then her heart leaped into her throat as the footsteps continued down the hall to his room. She turned off the light. Time, she would give him time.

When the process repeated itself over the course of the week to follow she began to get angry. _How can he simply walk around here and ignore me and his own son like this, like were not even here?!I _Today she vowed it would be different.


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings – Chapter 6

Previously

When the process repeated itself over the course of the week to follow she began to get angry. _How can he simply walk around here and ignore me and his own son like this, like were not even here?!I _Today she vowed it would be different.

Today was supposed to be hot and humid so Bulma decided she would get Vegeta to at least acknowledge her and his son. She dressed quickly into her red bikini and put a simple loose sun dress over top. When Trunks wailed she wasted no time and slipped down the hall into his room. She found the most _adorable_ outfit for Trunksie to wear, knowing Vegeta would hate it. Once Trunks was set she went down stairs and put him in the play pen in the living room and put on the loudest cartoons she could find. _That should occupy him and annoy his father,_ she thought with a smile. "Wait her for Da-Da" she instructed. Trunks was not paying her any attention, the funny things were on the box again.

Bulma proceeded to the kitchen. By her clock she had thirty minutes or so before Vegeta would get up and even begin looking for food. She grabbed the pancake mix and the frying pan. She took the sausage out of the icebox and placed them in a bowl. She proceeded to stick them with a fork and pour Tabasco sauce on them. She set them aside to soak. Next she took the pancake mix and poured some into a bowl, added the eggs and the milk. She went to the spice rack and pulled down the cinnamon and the Cheyenne pepper, she loaded generous amounts of both into the bowl. She made the pancakes in record time, cleaning up as she went. The sausages went my as quickly. "That ought to do it" she said as she piled his breakfast on the counter. She looked around at the kitchen, everything was tidy. She lit a small candle on the table to hide the smell of the spicy meal. As much as she wanted to see the look on his face when he at her special pancakes she returned to the living room picked up Trunks and took him outside to play. She knew Vegeta would avoid the kitchen if she were in there but if she were playing outside he would avoid that route and go through the kitchen. All there was to do now is wait.

Vegeta woke up to the smell of food cooking downstairs and his mouth watered. He had been avoiding that damn blue haired witch for a week now but cold meals were getting old. He didn't want to argue with her. He wasn't sure he had the answers to the questions she was bound to ask. He hadn't meant to want her the way he did when he first arrived back at Capsule Corp and had come to the realization this was a mistake. He felt like a caged animal and he was not about to perform for her or anyone else in the freak circus show. Unfortunately for him, every time he thought about stealing a space ship to leave for good the image of that _human weakling_ raising his son made him stay put. "No mere human was going to train the heir to the throne of Vegetasai," he growled as he stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

At the moment the plan had been to stick around long enough for the child to become self sufficient enough to train him on his own in space and leave this place and that witch far, far behind. _And what about The Woman,_ his mind berated him, _would you leave her behind as well?_ He looked at the shower and images of their lovemaking played in his head,_ perhaps I will keep her with me to warm my bed._ He stepped into the shower with a groan, "That witch will be the death of me, I swear it." He turned the shower on full blast to cold.

He finished his shower and dressed quietly in the dark. He pulsed his energy through the house. The old man and his wife were still in their private chambers, sleeping. The Woman and her brat were outside. The coast was clear so he headed to the kitchen. Before he reached the bottom step he was assaulted by the sounds of the television. He had to cover his ears with his hands. He walked over to the contraption to look for the switch to turn it off recalling when the Woman tried to instruct him on it's use. Too bad he didn't pay attention, he figured he would never use. His frustration and anger levels rising at the noise and his inability to shut the thing off lead Vegeta to do the only think he knew how, he blast it with a ki ball. "Finally!" he announced, looking around waiting for the Woman to come yell at him. When she didn't his shoulders dropped and he continued along his path to the kitchen.

The smell was divine, fresh food and it was still warm. Seeing how it was the first warm thing he had to eat in the last week his mind ignored the spicy smell coming from the food as he began to wolf it down. He was already into his second mouthful when his brain caught up to his taste buds and his eyes began to water. His started to choke and swallow at the same time. He gasped for air as his throat convulsed, refusing to allow any more of the spicy food down his throat. He stood in the kitchen with his senses whirling. Drink, he needed to drink something. He went to the faucet and turned on the cold water and began to drink large greedily. He didn't understand why the cold water would not put out the fire in his throat. _Colder_, he thought and reached for the milk in the refrigerator. That seemed to help more than the water did. He went to the next logical step. _The Woman keeps something like frozen milk in the top of the icebox,_ he thought as he searched for the ice-cream. He grabbed a spoon and sat on the floor eating the _iced milk_ until the burning subsided.

"She tried to poison me. The Witch actually tried to poison me!" he said in disbelief. He stood up, leaving the mess where it lay. He was far to angry to worry about such menial tasks now. He had been avoiding her for a week but now he was going to find her and demand to know why she tried to poison him.

Bulma took trunks and placed him in his kiddy pool. She took her towel and laid it across he chair. Judging from the sounds she heard coming from the house, Vegeta had found _breakfast_ and would be in search of her shortly. She wanted to be sure she looked absolutely gorgeous before he got to her. She removed the sundress, leaving just her bikini. She lay in the chair, sunglasses in place, pretending to read a book while Trunks splashed and played.

Everything was going perfectly according to plan. She was a genius after all. That was until an unexpected visitor showed up. Vegeta came storming out of the house and around to the pool to confront her when he felt the presence of The Weakling. If he was mad before now he was seeing red. What was that imbecile doing here? Had he no self respect and even worse, did he not respect The Woman?

Vegeta stopped and a smirk played across his lips. Two could play at this game. He went back inside and up the stairs. He went to his closet to looking for what The Woman said were "swimming shorts". He thought they were gruesome and that he wouldn't be caught dead in them. But now he wanted to embarrass her and send the weakling running. So, he swallowed his pride and put them on. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and proceeded to the pool with purpose in his step.

He rounded the corner to the pool and found Yamcha sitting close to Bulma. This bothered him more that it should and he decided he would think on that later. For now he had revenge on his mind and since physical revenge was not option he would outwit both of them. His face set to a neutral scowl he laid his towel down on the chair on the other side of Bulma, not looking at either of them as he waded into the water and begun doing laps. He felt Bulma's eyes on him and was pretty sure The Weakling was watching him too as he began to nonchalantly do laps in the pool.

Bulma was expecting him to blow up at her over _breakfast_ and when he didn't she was disappointed. She was therefore a little grateful Yamcha showed up when he did. She had been disappointed until he came down in his swimming shorts and now she was wishing Yamcha would leave. Her eyes followed Vegeta back and forth as he lapped the pool and did not notice as Trunks got up from his pool and made his way to the stranger in the big pool. He teetered closely to the edge and then SPLASH!

Vegeta was half-way through his twentieth lap or so when his peripheral vision caught site of something close to the pool edge. His mind hadn't quite identified the object until he heard a SPLASH and his heart jumped in his throat. Was The Woman not paying attention to the brat! _Of course not, you were making her pay attention to you and not The Weakling!_ He swam toward where he saw the Brat fall in and saw him struggling in the water with wide bright blue eyes. _At least he is holding his breath, _Vegeta thought as he picked him up under the arms and pulled him close as he swam up from the bottom of the pool.

Bulma heard the splashed and her whipped around and the realization his her all at once that Trunks had fallen into the pool. Both she and Yamcha jumped up and ran to the pool. She was about to jump in when she saw Vegeta had already gotten to him and they were about to surface.

Vegeta surfaced and Trunks began to giggle. He thought this was great. Vegeta sat him on the edge of the pool at his mother's feet but before Bulma could grab him he giggle and exclaimed, "Again!" this time jumping in the pool only to be caught by an annoyed looking Vegeta. Vegeta levitated from the water and handed Trunks to Bulma, "I was hoping your parenting skills were at least better than your cooking. I see I was wrong." Without another word he flew off. Yamcha, who had been silent since Vegeta appeared released a breath he didn't know he was holding.


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings – Chapter 7

Previously

Vegeta levitated from the water and handed Trunks to Bulma, "I was hoping your parenting skills were at least better than your cooking. I see I was wrong." Without another word he flew off. Yamcha, who had been silent since Vegeta appeared released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

After the incident earlier that day with Vegeta, Bulma had decided to avoid pushing her luck with Vegeta. She was still mad that he had been ignoring her but was certain that Yamcha's presence had sparked a bit of jealousy in her Saiyan Prince and was now thinking of a way to make that work to her advantage. Therefore dinner was fast approaching and Yamcha was still there watching a baseball game on the big screen T.V. in the living room and Trunks was playing in his play pen. Bulma looked at the clock. 5:45 pm. Vegeta would be making his way to his bathroom to shower for supper if he decided to show for dinner tonight and Bulma was betting he would. She sprang into action. She picked up Trunks and handed him to Yamcha, "Could you keep an eye on him for me for a few minutes, I need to grab something from the lab?" Yamcha looked nervously about, presumably for Vegeta, but before he could refuse Bulma was gone.

Moments ticked away and right on schedule Vegeta shut down the GR and headed towards his room, scowl set in place. _Why is that weakling still here?_ Vegeta thought as he rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room he spotted Yamcha on the couch with his son in his lap. Vegeta had about as much as he could tolerate. Something was going to have to be done to show this _weakling_ he was not welcome here. His feet never missed a beat as he continued walking and made his way up the stairs. He was already annoyed at the past week's events and his own need to lay claim to his territory earlier that day at the pool, so this was definitely pushing it.

He showered and dressed and returned to the dining room. Bulma was helping her mother and Trunks was in his highchair banging a spoon on the table. Dr. Briefs sat at one head of the table and Yamcha in the other. On seeing Yamcha in his seat Vegeta let out a small growl. No one seemed to hear it except for Trunks who looked wide eyed at his father. Vegeta walked over to Yamcha and stared at him as if willing him to move by shear thought alone. Yamcha was however enjoying having the guest seat of honor and felt he had been there more for Bulma than Vegeta and therefore deserved the seat more. Vegeta beg to differ but was not about to ask him to move. If he did not understand his place it was up to his hosts to reprimand him. Then Vegeta noticed Bulma watching the situation out of the corner of her eye. She had done this to test him and he was not going to give her the show she wanted. When Yamcha did not move Vegeta growled again and left out the back door.

Bulma's heart sank when her plan backfired and only seemed to push Vegeta further away. She decided to change tactics and be _sweet_ for Vegeta. Once everyone was served she fixed him a large plate and went in search of him, hoping he was still in the backyard. She searched for a dew minutes and then found him sitting under a tree, leaning against the trunk. He looked like he may be meditating so she said nothing but sat down next to him.

"What do you want Woman, I am in no mood for any further games tonight!" Vegeta said dryly to her. Bulma was taken back by Vegeta's indifference towards her. "I came to bring you this" she said in defeat. She was trying to be nice and getting no closer to him than she had been when giving him his space. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at her. Vegeta could still smell then faint scent of chlorine from the pool and the sun on her skin. _Kami, she smells good._ Her shoulders slumped as she took Vegeta's silence as further proof of his distance. She lowered her head slightly as Vegeta took the plate from her hands. _Great, the only thing he cares about is food, I should have known._ Before Bulma could get up and retreat Vegeta tossed the plate into the grass next to them and pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply letting out a deep growl that sent chills down Bulma's spine. "What magic have you cast over me that I have no power to resist you?" Vegeta whispered into her ear. Bulma's heart raced with excitement. He was finally acknowledging her and she had some idea why he had been so distant. A slight moan escaped her lips.

Vegeta took this as permission to continue as he flipped her onto her back and lay across her, careful not to let his weight crush her. Vegeta kissed her deeply and that old familiar need began to grow inside of her. This was the very inopertune time that Yamcha decided to check on Bulma. Vegeta sensed him coming but did not let up on ministrations. _Let the fool see he is not welcome here, but I am_ Vegeta thought. Bulma remained unaware of the intrusion. Yamcha returned to the house and made his excuses for retreating from the compound completely. Once Vegeta was sure he was gone he began to try and remove Bulma's clothes but she stopped him, "Not here, someone might see us" she panted. Vegeta stopped and looked up at her, "Put the brat to bed. I will come to you later" he promised as he rolled off of her and picked up his plate. Bulma stood up and made sure she was covered before returning to the house. The rest of the night went as planned and Vegeta came to her private chambers.

They didn't talk but they did make love into the wee hours of the morning. Bulma woke with the sun high in the sky. _Why had Trunks not woken me?_ She crossed her room and though her private apartment to Trunk's room but he wasn't there. The bars of his crib were broken. She threw on a housecoat and went to the kitchen to find her mother cleaning some dishes. Before she could ask her mother about Trunk's whereabouts her father entered. "Good morning Bulma. I have something I think you should take a look at" her father announced. Seeing an argument brewing he added, "It concerns Trunks." Bulma relented and followed her father to his private lab where he sat her down in front of the security system. "I was surprised when I got up this morning that the GR wasn't running. So, I decided to check on it. Nothing was out of order so I took a peek at the security camera and found this" he said as he flipped on the monitor to reveal Vegeta moving an orb of energy around the room slowly and Trunks was chasing it. Bulma beamed a smile at her dad as she pressed record. Finally Vegeta was taking an interest in his son and playing with him.

Bulma's heart was again singing and she returned to the kitchen. As Bulma sat sipping her coffee a short while later Vegeta entered his face set in a deep scowl. He carried Trunks by the straps of his overalls. He said nothing as he handed Trunks to his grandmother. A moment later the smell of a diaper in need of changing hit Bulma's nose as her mother exited with Trunks. Vegeta washed his hands and then poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down across from Bulma. Bulma smiled up at him from her coffee. "What!" Vegeta questioned.

"It's so sweet, that's all!" she replied. "I have been called many things in many languages, but I assure you _sweet_ is not one of them." He countered. "I still think you sweet, playing with Trunks like that." Vegeta coughed as he became strangled on his coffee. "Playing! Is that what you call it?! I was training the brat, not playing" he said indignantly and then added, "He should have had simple exercises like that many moons ago. He is behind in his training." Vegeta's voice began to rise. Bulma was now getting angry. She could not understand why he was so upset over spending time with his son, "Well, whose fault is that?" she countered as she stood up to emphasize her point. Vegeta also stood as he walked over to her, "If you had simply told me that you. . . that we. . . Oh bloody hell!" He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to stop them from acting of their own accord. It didn't work. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her. Bulma returned the kiss until Vegeta pulled away sensing her mother returning with his offspring.

Vegeta headed out the back door adding "You need to teach him to use the toilet!" as he went back to the GR. Bunny walked into the kitchen and handed Trunks to Bulma. He clapped his hands and pointed to the door, "Dada." Bulma smiled, "Yes honey, Dada."

Back in the GR Vegeta thought about the awkward start to this day. He heard the splintering of wood coming from the other room. He pulsed his ki to search for intruders but didn't find any. Instead he felt the familiar ki from his infant son from his bedroom indicating he was awake and on the move. Vegeta slipped from the covers and went to see what he was up to. When he entered the room he was surprised to see the bars of the crib broken and Trunks playing on the floor. Vegeta decided since they were the only ones awake he would test him and took him to the GR. Unfortunately Vegeta found he enjoyed training the brat and lost track of time and was caught _playing_ with his son. _Enough of this sentimental mush_, Vegeta commanded himself as he powered up the GR.


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings – Chapter 8

Vegeta surprisingly made his presence known again when he presented himself for his evening meal, at the head of the table across from Dr. Briefs. He sat tall and proud, head held high, his face in its ever-present scowl of disapproval. As the family gathered he noted his son's highchair sat between him and Bulma. Once all the trays of food were set out and the entire family sat to eat the meal began. Vegeta remained to himself, an invisible barrier between him and the rest. No one seemed to notice except for Bulma. Trunks had been trying to get his attention for a while and was being ignored. She saw her son's mind working and fingers twitching, but she did not stop what was about to happen. All at once a handful noodle and pork made their way to Vegeta's face. Everyone in the room held their collective breath, waiting on Vegeta's reaction.

When none came Bulma quickly reprimanded the child with "We don't throw food young man!" She picked him up from his highchair and took him upstairs for a bath. She figured the further away from that confrontation she could get the better. Vegeta, in the meantime, wiped his face with a cloth that Bunny had fetched and excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his own room. His feet paused outside Bulma's private chambers for a moment and then continued on to his own.

"Pathetic!" he said as he closed his door and disrobed on his way to the shower. He washed in record time and found the evening still young. Not ready to fight the nightmares he made his way to the Library on the third floor. Once there he turned on a single light in the far corner of the room and searched for something to occupy his mind. Eventually finding a book comprised of past Earth battles of war he returned to his chair by the window to read. He stared into the pages but his eyes failed to see the words as his mind decided now would be the perfect time for a chat.

_How pathetic you are. You become more and more like that moron with each passing day. You let your bed-warmer run your life. What happened to the might warrior? The great Prince of All Saiyans? Has more than his tail been cut? You shame your people. _An image of Vegeta's father came to mind, standing tall over him from his throne. He looked down on him with shame and pity. _We do not tend the whelps! We are of royal blood! We do not suffer their tantrums without retribution! _Vegeta shook his head to clear his mind. He did not know where he stood with the woman, it was of little consequence, but if he was to train his own offspring than he would need to instill discipline the child was obviously lacking. His own childhood was wrought with discipline. It made him the man he was today. _Exactly, _a soft voice from his past called. Vegeta turned and saw his mother._ I am sorry I was not there to show you the other side of that coin. But you're right. It has made YOU the man YOU are today. Do not inflict the same on your son._

Bulma sat in her room waiting for Vegeta but when he didn't come to her she went in search of him. When she could not find him in his room she went to the library. There next to the window sat Vegeta, his eyes closed and his body still. He did not seem to notice her intrusion to his solitude but she knew better than to wake him. She sat across from him as she watched emotion after emotion dance across his face.

_I do not know how to be a father. _Vegeta pleaded to his mother. _Do you believe you came with printed instructions? _She laughed. Vegeta missed the sound of his mother's laughter. He had not seen her since he was a three-year-old pup himself but he remembered every feature; her long dark hair, the gleam of mischief in her eyes. _Guide him, teach him, and most importantly you love the child and his mother. _Vegeta froze as a beam of energy shot through his mother's chest and she fell to the floor. Her assailant stepped from the shadows to reveal his father. _She will make you soft. Be done with her quickly. Take the whelp and leave before this planet destroys you both. _Vegeta stood frozen and helpless as his mind conjured an image of the woman and boy being held as prisoners in front of him. _Beg for their lives,_ a faceless man taunted him. _Surrender or we will destroy them both, _another threatened. Again his father called to him _Get to close and you show weakness to your enemies, look how they took you to use against me._

Vegeta's eyes sprung open as sweat dripped from his brow. Bulma sat next to him and wiped his face with a cloth. He looked around. He was still at the Brief's Compound, not in the throne room of his father's court. He pushed Bulma away and stood, careful to keep his back to her, "Why have you disturbed me?!" Bulma stepped back a moment and then forward again, her body challenging his will and resolve "You were having a nightmare, you pain in the ass. I came to check on you after Trunks threw his dinner on you." Vegeta turned to face her, "Besides the mess, his insolence caused little concern except for the fact the whelp needs to be disciplined."

Bulma had enough of Vegeta's condescending attitude, "He was trying to get your attention, if you hadn't had your head so far up your ass you would have seen that, but no, you had been ignor. . . ." Vegeta cut her off, he knew she hated it, "He certainly got it now didn't he, as did you? I will resume his training with a little more vigor in the morning. You will have him up and dressed and waiting for me by. . ." It was Bulma's turn to cut him off. "I most certainly will not. He will do no such thing. You playing with him in that abomination is one thing but training is out of the question!"

Vegeta pushed past her with an air of indifference, "Then I shall take my leave." Bulma turned and grabbed his arm, her eyes spitting fire, "What!?" Vegeta stopped in his tracked and looked at her, "If I do not train the boy, then I shall leave. That is why I am here is it not? I will speak with your father about a ship in the morning." With that he pulled his arm from her grasp and started to walk towards the door. The next thing Vegeta knew a very large book hit him in the back of the head. "You ignorant, insolent bastard!" Bulma screamed at him. "I have had enough of your superior attitude. He is your son but I am his mother. I have cared for him, alone. I have done everything for him, alone. You cannot simply waltz back into my life, into his life, and expect to get your way. This is not Vegetasai! You do not sit on your high throne here!" Bulma had begun to grab anything within reach and hurl it at Vegeta, which he dodged with ease as he made his way closer to her. He could no longer make out the words she spewed at him in between sobs and screams and dodging of books. Bulma realized too late he was too close for the book she had grabbed so tried to hit him with it. He blocked it with ease and grabbed her wrist. Her other hand shot up and he grabbed that one too. His face was fierce with anger as he looked into her face. His pride told him he should show her to her proper place but his chest tightened and would not allow him to move against her. "You said. . . in the courtyard. . . Was this all a lie?" Vegeta's face softened against his will as he recalled the courtyard the night before. _Was it a lie? _

Bulma saw the internal battle. If he was going to leave then she would have her questions answered before he did "When you did not return from battle I feared for your life. But when you chose to stay away I thought I understood your intentions. I was a mere distraction and Trunks was a mistake. I get that now. But when you returned I became confused so I gave you your space. But your actions, they contradict themselves. You can not be a stranger one moment and a father and lover the next. You need to make a decision, Vegeta. Either you are here, I mean really here as a part of that child's life, or you're not. If you decided to leave you don't get to change your mind later. I will not wait for you this time." Vegeta studied her face for a moment. She was no longer angry and there was no deceipt in her eyes. She said what she had meant to. He released her wrists and his hands fell to his sides. She stood motionless, waiting for his answer. She knew he was a pensive man and didn't expect a definite answer that night but some inclination that he would at least think it over. Her heart leaped when Vegeta therefore cupped her face to make their eyes meet and said "I don't know how."

Bulma chuckled despite herself. "Do you think he came with instructions?" Vegeta's gaze quickly swept to the corners of the room for hidden assassins and then back to her eyes. Bulma had seen the fear and sadness there, if only for a moment. She took his hand and urged him towards the door, "Let's go to bed" she said in a soft voice as she lead him down stairs to her rooms. He hesitated only a moment and then allowed her to pull him across the threshold. He pulsed his ki to check for unwanted company but there was none. The child's ki was low indicating sleep. She pulled him in the room and to the couch and then pushed down, indicating he was to sit. He obeyed.

"Would you like a glass?" she offered as she produced a bottle of wine from the kitchenette. "Hnn" he replied with a slight nod of his head. She smiled and took down two glasses and brought them over to him. "Would you mind?" she asked as she handed him the bottle and the corkscrew. By the time she returned with the glasses he had uncorked the bottle of wine and sniffed it. Usually Vegeta did not partake in alcohol but tonight he found the flavor agreeable to him as well as the company. He had wanted to argue with her that she meant nothing to him but yet here he was sipping wine with her. As his senses mellowed with the wine he became increasingly aware of her gaze upon him. She was studying him.

Bulma watched as Vegeta's stoic masked fell and crumbled with the wine. He was no longer on guard. He was here with here and open. She could not recall him ever not being on guard. Even when they made love a portion of him always remained steadfast and proud. To say that she was proud of herself at that moment was an understatement. She grabbed another bottle of wine and some cheese and crackers. She nibbled on a piece tentatively, debating if she should ask the burning question on her mind but was fearful to ruin the moment. Vegeta refilled their glasses and returned to his soul searching.

Vegeta knew the question that burned on the tip of her tongue, "I was protecting you both." Bulma's eyes flew open with surprise, "How did you know I was thinking about that?" Vegeta sat his glass down and took her glass from her and sat it next to his. He closed the space that separated them on the couch as he took both of her hands in his, "I am not a man of many words." His brows furrowed as he searched for the right things to say. "Your attempts to placate me with the wine have been successful" he said with a grin. "At that point in the battle I was the strongest warrior. If Dr. Gero had seen me rescue you he would have used it against me and you would both have been dead before I got to you." His face fell to hide his shame. "I knew the brat or the looser would save you." There, he had told her the truth. He closed his eyes and waited the screaming to start anew. He did not expect her to throw herself at him and hug him tightly, "Vegeta, you do care!" He cautiously returned her embrace, _what have I gotten myself into._

Vegeta was first to pull away. He looked at her, trying to read her face. He mentally counted the bottles mounting up on the table in front of him. She was beaming a smile at him. She grabbed his glass and quickly put it back in his hands. Tonight would definitely be a night of discovery. She smiled coyly at him as she refilled his glass and opened another bottle. She sipped her wine and looked at him, "Why did you leave that first time?" Vegeta's eyes grew big as he became strangled on his wine. "That's not fair, Onna!" he accused. Bulma smiled wickedly at him, "All is fair in love and war."

He leaned back on the couch, "You were too much of a distraction" he looked away. "I was spending too much time with you, my training was not going as anticipated. I did not know you were. . ." he opened his arms in gesture of defeat. "I didn't know then, either" she jumped in. "But I always knew you would return. You had promised to help defeat the androids. So I waited. But when you returned. . .I was afraid of your reaction of my pregnancy. When I saw the look in your face when your returned, you scared me." Vegeta pulled Bulma to him, "I'm afwraid, I jumped to vewy wrong conclusions." Bulma giggled, "I do believe you are drunk, Vegeta. You are slurring your words." Vegeta grinned as he stood from the couch, "I am in perfect controwl of my faciwities." Bulma stood and embraced him. "Let's go to bed" she said as she led him to her room. She really hoped he would not forget tonight and not realize that she drank maybe three glasses out of the eight bottles that lay now scattered on the floor. She pushed Vegeta down on the bed and he pulled her in closely he said, "I will try to be the man you expect of me." Bulma smiled and kissed him, "That's all I ask." He returned the kiss and pushed her on her back as he began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar bone. "You will be the death of me" he whispered.

Vegeta woke the next day to faint voices coming from the next room. He stood and immediately grabbed his head. "What in the bloody hell?" He looked around the room and saw a set of clothes left for him on a chair. Grateful she had thought of clean clothes for him he returned to bed and its aid in dressing. He felt weak and his head pounded even more. "I think you should leave! If he wakes up and finds you here." This got Vegeta's attention and he strained to listen through his pounding ears. "Listen B, I can't help it. You're making a terrible mistake." Vegeta recognized the weakling's voice as he stood and strode through the bedroom door into the living room. When he got there he was met with Yamcha's wide-eyed gaze. His hands were on Bulma's shoulders.

Vegeta let out a low growl in warning. A little growl mimicking his own came from his feet. Yamcha let go of Bulma's shoulders and backed towards the door. "We will discuss this later" he promised. Vegeta was on him before he could clear the door. Vegeta's face was back to that of the killer and his eyes promised darker things. Yamcha shivered at the thought. Vegeta held him by the throat, squeezing. "Vegeta don't! He didn't hurt me." Vegeta loosened his grasp just enough to allow air to move into the other warrior's lungs. Both men looked at Bulma as she placed her one hand on Vegeta's heart and the other on his hand that held Yamcha. Vegeta returned his attention to the man before him, "Lay a hand on her again and I promise you pain beyond your wildest nightmares." Vegeta continued his glare as he let Yamcha go. Yamcha looked on in disbelief as Bulma wrapped both arms around Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's hands remained clenched at his sides and his eyes never left Yamcha's form as it disappeared from view. Vegeta followed his ki as it left the compound.

With the adrenaline fading Vegeta's thoughts returned to the pounding of his head. Bulma had released her embrace and had picked up Trunks and sat him on the floor with some toys near the couch. Vegeta watched her as she walked to the kitchenette and poured coffee into a large mug and sat it on the table, "It will help" she offered. He sat on the couch and sipped the hot brew. "You have poisoned me again, Onna!" he said with a slight grin. She sat opposite on the couch holding her own mug, "I but gave the means, you drank it." Trunks was still worked up over the possible battle not moments ago as he climbed up on the couch and stood facing the door. He let out his own growl and Vegeta turned to him in surprise. He grinned as he noted where Trunks was looking, "soon brat, soon".

Page 6 of 6


End file.
